Would You Die For Me?
by Free Angel
Summary: Sequel After Squall and Rinoa's fight she and Angelo go into the training grounds, but things get horrid when an uninvited guest shows up. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to With the Help of Man's Best Friend, read that first.**

Rinoa and Squall break apart their embrace, "Can you show me around the house?" Rinoa asks sweetly.

Squall smiles, "Of course, though I don't really know my way around yet either. I haven't furnished it yet, I figured that you'd like to do that." She returns his smile.

Rinoa walks into the front door. She's amazed at the size of the house from the inside with hardwood floors and a fireplace off to the side. Rinoa walks with Squall up and down the stairs, all around. The look of amazement never leaves her face. They stop in their soon to be bedroom, there's a king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Squall sits down on the bed. Rinoa walks over and does the same.

"So do you like it?" asks Squall.

Rinoa glances at him then smiles, "I love it, thank you so much, I really can't express how I feel right now." She leans over and kisses him lightly on the lips. "This all is exactly like my dream house that I designed a while ago."

Squall whistles twice.

Angelo walks in with a paper in his mouth and hands it to Rinoa, placing his head in her lap as if to say, "I'm sorry."

"You little sneak, you've been going behind my back a lot recently haven't you?" She laughs and kisses his forehead. Angelo goes to lie down on the floor to the side. She turns to Squall, "So it is my dream house isn't it?" Squall smiles. "You're amazing, is there a reason why today?"

"Not really, just finally got Angelo to listen well enough to get this to work. Were you surprised?"

"Incredibly!" She jumps on him, laying him back on the bed and kissing his face and neck. He hugs her close.

Suddenly Squall's cell phone begins to ring, Rinoa jumps off him at the sound and sits to the side. He answers it.

"Squall here."

"Yeah, she's here too."

"When?"

"We'll get back to the garden now."

"We'll need to grab a few things, assemble the team."

He hangs up.

"Who was that?"

"It was Quisitis, there's a problem in Balamb, she doesn't know much more then that."

"How many SeeDs do they want?"

"Three."

"Who all is going?"

"Me, Zell and Irvine."

"Can I come?"

"Absolutely not," replies Squall tentatively.

"O come on, you can't leave me out all the time, obviously it's not that big a deal since you only need 3 SeeDs. So why not?"

"Because you're not a SeeD Rinoa!"

"I'm a sorceress! I can take care of myself! I also have Angelo to protect me!"

At the sound of his name, Angelo jumps on the bed between the couple and growls at Squall, baring his teeth. Squall raises his arms as if a gun is pointed at him. "Rinoa, call him off, I know what he can do and I don't want to hurt him if this gets out of control."

Rinoa gives him a piercing glare. "Angelo relax." Angelo backs off; he trots to Rinoa's side and lies down with his head in her lap.

Squall stands up professionally, "Look Rinoa, I know you want to come, but unless you become an official SeeD I cannot allow you to join us on our tasks. As commanding officer of Balamb Garden I am not allowing you to come along." He shakes his head, "even though, as your fiancé I don't want to leave you."

Rinoa looks up. She's torn between the two sides of her man; one loves her with a burning passion and would never let anything happen to her. The other sees her as just another civilian. "I want to become a SeeD."

"Sorry but no," Squall replies bluntly.

Rinoa's eyes get wide, "Why not?"

"Because you can't just spontaneously decide to become a SeeD; it takes years and years of mental and physical training. Besides you need to be enrolled in the school to even be considered as potential SeeD material and living in my dorm room does not constitute enrollment."

Rinoa just stares at him blankly.

"Rinoa, that's why I bought you this house, so you could live a normal life and not have to worry about all this Garden non-sense, I mean, I'll be home every night for dinner and such, but you'll be much safer and relaxed here without feeling like you're being watched all the time. Okay?"

Rinoa nods.

"I'm going to take you back to the Garden so you can get all of your stuff together and move it here. Is that okay with you?"

She nods again. Angelo wines.

"We need to get going now, they need me in Balamb."

He walks out of the room, expecting Rinoa to follow. She sits for a moment, stunned. She turns to Angelo, "I can't believe he would leave me alone again, after all that…"

Angelo just cocks his head in curiosity.

Squall looks in, "Rinoa we have to go."

She looks up at him as her hair falls in her face; she shakes her head to move the hair away. "I'm coming," She stands up and walks toward him, Angelo falls suit, walking next to her.

They walk to the car together; Rinoa opens the door and lets Angelo in the back then climbs in herself, slamming the door behind her. Squall shakes his head as he climbs into the car next to her, "You are being childish."

"I know," she objects, "it makes me feel better."

He shrugs and begins to drive. They're at the Garden in no time; Rinoa climbs out of the car with Angelo right behind her. Making her way to his room, "I'll show him," she says to Angelo, he looks at her with a concerned expression. She opens his door, grabs her blue duster and the rest of her cloths and runs into the bathroom to change. As soon as she closes the door, Squall comes in.

"Rinoa, are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom, I'm going to shower."

"Can you come out for a moment?"

"No, I'm not wearing any cloths right now."

"Um, that's a bad excuse, what's really wrong?"

"Squall, I just need some time to think right now… We can talk when you get back."

"Alright, I love you Rin."

There's a short pause then Rinoa responds, "I love you too Squall, I'm just a little upset right now, I'll see you when you get back."

There's no response, "He must have left." She undresses and changes into her spandex top and shorts, skirt, and duster. She leaves the cloths on the floor and exits the room. She pulls on her boots, grabs her Blaster Edge and walks out the door. She stops in the middle of the door, "Angelo?" He sticks his head out of the other room and cocks his head.

"You coming goofy?" He looks at her as if to say where are we going?

"Let's go train."

His ears perk up as he runs over to her side. "Thata boy."

**A/N: Keep reading, it gets a lot better I promise! Rinoa**


	2. Chapter 2

They make their way down to the Training Center, "Okay Ange, we're gonna kick some butt today, alright?" Angelo gives her a big smile. She prepares herself and walks into the arena. She walks around for a while, encountering meager monsters, but that's not much of an experience; she's looking for something more challenging. She wonders around for a little while longer then walks over to the balcony, looking over the edge. She sighs, "I can't do this like he can." Angelo cocks his head. "Squall is a true SeeD, I wish I were that strong."

Angelo begins to growl aggressively, Rinoa turns around; a T-rexsaur is standing right outside the door, watching her. She braces herself, but the sudden movement causes the T-rexsaur to lunge at her. She gets out of the way just in time for its nose to run into the balcony behind her. She runs into the arena and throws a fireball at it, the fireball glances off the creature's back, leaving a small burn. The monster spins around angrily; its roar nearly knocks her over. It charges her again, but it's slow on its feet. Rinoa moves out of the way just in time. She fires her weapon; it hits the monster's side, leaving a small gash.

"This isn't going to be easy." Rinoa says to herself as the T-rexsaur turns toward her. It stands its ground and glares at her.

Rinoa's concentration is broken at the sound of Angelo's ferocious growl. She fires a blizzaga at the monster; then quickly turns to see a tall man in black with an assault rifle pointed right at her. She moves quickly around the frozen monster to the other side. It finally gets loose and attacks; Rinoa jumps to the side but winces as the creature's claws tare into her arm. The smell of blood draws its attention and it spins around quickly. Rinoa hurls another ball of ice at its feet, causing it to trip, becoming temporarily stunned. She turns to find her follower taking aim and about to pull the trigger.

"Angelo! Rush!"

At the sound of his name Angelo leaps into action. He charges the man and jumps to sink his teeth into the flesh of the man's arm. His massive teeth make a crunching sound as they hit bone. The sudden attack startles the man as he lets loose a barrage of bullets. The bullets barley miss Rinoa, but they strike the T-rexsaur dead on. It roars furiously but the bullets have lodged themselves in the creature's spine. Rinoa watches carefully as the monster struggles to get up, fighting for its life, but soon the blood loss is too much for the creature as it collapses and lies lifeless on the ground.

Rinoa turns to the man again. The wound on her arm is gushing blood; she's loosing energy along with it. The man throws Angelo off and examines his wounded arm as the rifle hangs loosely on his right shoulder.

"Who are you?" Rinoa yells.

He looks up; his bright blue eyes are radiant against his black attire, "Do not sick your fuckin' mutt on me again or I will kill him." The voice sounds familiar, but she can't place it.

"Angelo, here." Angelo trots up to Rinoa's side and sits, alert and ready.

"I'm here to take you back to Galbadia." His voice is course but calm.

"What?" She takes a step back.

"Your father—"

She cuts him off, "I don't want anything to do with my father! Now leave!"

"You see Rinoa, there's just one problem, I'm SeeD at Galbadia Garden now, just like your stupid fiancé, puberty-boy. I can't believe that he left you here alone."

Rinoa is stunned, "Seifer?"

**A/N: Sorry Seifer fans, but he's the perfect villain for this… bare with me**

He takes off his mask, his blonde hair contrasts strongly with his black SeeD uniform.

She gasps, "Why are you working for my father?"

He shrugs, "He's the boss, and he pays well. Oh, and congrats on the engagement, I'm sure that your father will be thrilled," he sneers, "sorry we gotta cut it short. Come on, Daddy's waiting." He laughs and advances toward her.

"Stay away from me Seifer!" Rinoa yells as she backs away quickly.

"Oh come on Rinoa, you can trust me, I'm not gonna hurt you," He grins at her, "If you're good, I'll be nice to you. Now come on!" he begins to walk faster.

She matches his pace.

"Don't even try the doors, they're all locked down and no one is here to help you. Just give up and come with me."

Rinoa spins to face him, "Never! I refuse to let you take me without a fight!" She stops walking and raises her hand. "Seifer, get away from me!"

Seifer continues to advance; Rinoa fires a fierce thundaga at him. He takes it with little damage, "Elemental resistant armor, you think I don't know that you are a pretty little sorceress?" He laughs cockily.

Rinoa panics, the wound on her arm is throbbing painfully. 'I can't do this…' she thinks to herself, 'I don't know what to do.' Her knees begin to shake and her head is spinning. Suddenly Angelo jumps in front of her. "Angelo no! Down!" She yells, but Angelo just turns to look at her as if to say I'll take care of this. He turns back and bares his teeth at Seifer.

"Aw does puppy want to play now?" sneers Seifer as he takes aim at her dog.

Angelo begins to run. He runs in a circular pattern around Seifer, who can't seem to get a lock on him. He stops suddenly and attacks, grabbing Seifer's leg, taking a big chuck out of it. The next second Angelo is running around in the circle again, varying his speed to avoid getting hit. "Hold still you fucking mutt!" yells Seifer.

He fires a barrage of bullets that hit immediately in front of Angelo. The dog swerves around the attack and spins inward quickly to rip another chuck of flesh out of Seifer's leg. "Argh you fucking dog!" he screams. He turns to Rinoa, "I've been nice to him up until now, the next time he attacks, he is dead!"

Rinoa's eyes tear up. "Angelo!" she screams as loud as she can, "Here! I need you here!" Angelo does not respond to Rinoa's false call. He knows that he is protecting her by distracting her enemy. He barks sternly. Rinoa understands his simple commands more then anyone knows. He wants her to run.

Angelo charges at Seifer again, faster then ever. At that moment, Rinoa runs full speed to the balcony. She hears a yelp, but doesn't look back. 'He'll be alright, he's strong and knows when to quit.' She reaches the balcony and looks down. It's too far to jump. Rinoa panics. She runs back into the room only to encounter Seifer again, he's pissed.

"Your fucking dog is annoying! Call him off! Now!" He points the gun at her head.

"Angelo!" Angelo stops moving, "Here, now," She says calmly. Angelo walks slowly to Rinoa's side, "Behind," Angelo walks behind her, out of gun range.

"Okay, now that that's over," Seifer gets closer to Rinoa, gun still raised, "Let's get going." He grabs Rinoa's bleeding arm, she screams at the pain. "Shut up, mine is worse then yours, do you see me complaining?" He glares at her. She shakes her head, afraid to speak. "Tell the bitch to stay." Angelo growls in response.

"He's not a bitch, he's a dog," Rinoa objects.

"And he'll be dead if you don't tell him to stay."

"Angelo, Down," Angelo lays on his stomach, "Stay." His ears perk up, but the expression on his face spells trouble. He rolls his hunches to the side, an indication that he understands.

"Good." Seifer watches the dog carefully as he backs away with Angelo's master and friend. The dog shifts uneasily from side to side, but does not move. Seifer stops suddenly, "You know we have plenty of time to get you back," he sneers, "Wanna have some real fun?"

Rinoa can't believe what she's hearing, "never!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about puberty-boy, don't worry, I won't tell him anything if you're good. Come on this may be the last chance you get." He grins arrogantly.

"Not if you were the last guy on earth!" She pushes against his tight grip. She tries not to make her struggle too evident, since it could stir Angelo at any moment.

He only pulls her closer, "Look bitch, I'm in control here," he squeezes her arm, she whines, "Do as I say. Now stop moving around so much."

She holds still for him as he runs his hands up and down her body. "Stop Seifer," she pleads, "I thought you had changed."

"Money changes everything slut, you should know that." She cringes at the harshness in his voice.

"I am not a slut," She yells.

"You will be when I'm through with you," He bites her neck.

Rinoa screams, "Seifer Stop!"

Angelo reacts, he begins to rush at Seifer. Seifer looks up quickly, sees the dog, takes aim and fires dead on. The bullets find their target and wound Angelo on his left side, causing him to fall forward. "Angelo! No!" Rinoa yells helplessly, she struggles against the gunman with all her remaining energy. He holds her arm tighter. She spins to face him, "Let me go you fucking bastard!"

"Aw, now you're talking dirty, that's pretty hot."

"I'll show you hot you pervert!" She digs her teeth into the arm holding hers, drawing blood and almost reaching the bone. He yells, and in his surprise he lets go just enough for her to get away. She rushes over to Angelo; three bullets are lodged in his chest area. Barely breathing, he looks up a Rinoa with his I'm sorry expression. "It's okay Ange, I'm here, it's okay." Angelo smiles. She hugs him, wiping her tears on his fur. He whines quietly and she backs off a little, he licks her face tenderly. "I love you too." She smiles as much as possible, while tears stream down her face. "Thank you Angelo, you've been so wonderful to me." He tries to smile at her, but has to put his head back down before he can even look her in the eye. "Come on Angelo, you can do this, you can get through this." Angelo doesn't respond; his breathing is quick and shallow. She buries her face in his fur again, "Angelo please don't leave me!" she cries into his bloody coat. He coughs loudly and Rinoa sits up, there is blood spattered in front of him. "Oh Angelo, I'm so sorry." She caresses his fur, trying to calm him and herself as well. He whines meekly, as if to say goodbye. "I'll always love you Angelo." She kisses him lightly on the forehead. He smiles slightly as the last bit of life leaves his body. "Angelo!" Rinoa grabs his body and cries into his fur loudly, releasing all the fear and hatred through her tears. She sits for a moment with her face in Angelo's fur, calming herself.

**A/N: No I am not a dog hater, I am a dog lover, this was an experiment, please R&R. Did you cry, laugh scream what? Please let me know. There's more…**

** Rinoa**


	3. Chapter 3

She sits up slowly to find Angelo's killer calmly smoking a cigarette. He turns to her, "Are you finished now? I told you I'd kill him."

"He was trying to protect me!"

Seifer shrugs, "He wouldn't be dead if you had done what I asked."

Rinoa is stunned. Suddenly she hears a door open followed by the sound of boots on tile. Zell and Irvine run into the room, closely followed by Squall. Squall is ready for battle, gunblade in hand, he examines the area. He points his weapon at Seifer, "What happened here?"

"Oh, your bratty bitch and I were just having a little chat is all," Seifer sneers, "Oh, and your partner in crime is dead."

Squall looks confused for a moment, but then notices Angelo's broken body in Rinoa's arms. "What did you do you stupid piece of shit!?"

"Whoa that's a pretty extensive sentence for you dumbass." Seifer shoots him an obnoxious grin, "You know, she was willing to do anything to save her fuckin' dog."

Squall glances at Rinoa tentatively, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Squall, don't listen to him, you know he's just trying to mess with your head." Responds Zell quickly.

"Shut up chicken-wuss."

Zell glares hard at Seifer. Seifer moves toward Rinoa quickly, "Stay away from her!" Squall yells as he runs after his rival. "Rinoa run!"

Rinoa does not respond. "Squall, she's in a state of shock!" yells Irvine. Squall turns suddenly to run to Rinoa's side. Seifer veers to the side to avoid an immediate confrontation. As Squall approaches Rinoa, Irvine and Zell follow the perpetrator. Squall leans over to speak with the silent sorceress. "Rinoa… Can you hear me?" Rinoa doesn't respond, she continues to stare straight ahead. He snaps his fingers in front of her face. Her eyes flash suddenly and she gasps loudly. "Rinoa, are you alright?"

Rinoa blinks for a moment, breathless, she looks at her loyal pet laying across her lap then raises her eyes to Squall. "Where is he?" Her voice is sharp and coarse.

He jumps at the sound, "Who? Irvine? Zell?"

Rinoa shakes her head slowly.

"Seifer?"

"Yes!" She leans over Angelo and kisses his forehead again, then stands weakly.

"Rinoa, you're in no state to fight, you're physically and emotionally wounded." He raises his arms to prevent her from advancing.

"Squall, get out of my way…" She begins, "I need to—"

Squall jumps forward to catch her as she faints. He lays her on the ground next to Angelo. He turns to Angelo's broken body, "You did well my friend, thank you for protecting her from what I could not." He leans over and kisses Angelo's forehead as Rinoa had done. He sighs and watches Rinoa, resting peacefully; suddenly he hears gunshots. He stands up quickly to see Seifer running backwards, firing never-ending rounds at his pursuers. "He's a terrible shot with that gun," He picks up the gunblade, "Too bad he's lost his honor." He walks forward slightly and prepares for battle. Seifer does not notice the pissed of Squall behind him until it's too late.

Seifer spins around quickly to run from his persuers, but runs directly into Squall. He falls on his ass and looks up. "Shit."

"You've pushed me past the limit this time Seifer." Squall raises his gunblade, bringing it down on just as quietly. The blade severs Seifer's leg, making it go limp. "You will never fight again."

Seifer fights the pain, but then looks at him, "You're just too weak to kill me."

"No I'm not, death is a virtue. I refuse to allow you that pleasure."

Zell and Irvine look on in silence as Rinoa stands painfully. "But I…will." She says under her breath.

She raises her arm, gathers herself, and then fires a blast of Ultima right at Seifer's chest. The ball hits dead on and eliminates his armor. He falls backward, knocked out. Rinoa raises her arm to fire a second shot, but Squall jumps in front of her and grabs her arm. "Rinoa, stop."

"He needs to die." She speaks harshly, full of pain.

"No, he needs justice. He wants to die; will you give him what he wants?"

"I want him dead!" she screams, she collapses in his arms.

"Rin, I know you're upset, but you need to realize that by killing Seifer, you're not going to bring Angelo back." He wraps her in an embrace and hugs her close. She relaxes, allowing his love to flow through her.

"I love you Squall, but I loved Angelo too, I want to avenge him."

"You did Rinoa, Seifer is impaired for life, and he will be bedridden until his dying day. Let's make him suffer longer then just today."

She looks at him fearfully, "He won't be able to get revenge?"

Squall shakes his head, "Not physically."

Rinoa nods, "Okay, we'll let him live," she looks over at Seifer, "For now."

Squall lays her gently on the ground. He kisses her lightly on the lips. She smiles sweetly at him, tears still in her eyes.

"Squall?"

"Yeah, Rin?"

"I'm so sorry…"

"For what? This wasn't your fault at all."

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset about not being involved in the fight."

Squall shakes his head, "I understand why you were upset, but you need to understand—"

"I do understand," she interrupts, "It was just so sudden…" Her voice trails off.

"What the ring?" Squall gives her a concerned look.

"No, you were called off at a bad time is all." She reaches up and places her hand on his cheek, "Everything that happened today before you got called away was absolutely wonderful. Please don't think any less of it, okay?"

Squall stares at her a moment, then nods slowly.

"Promise?"

"I promise Rinoa."

Rinoa kisses him sweetly as a single tear falls down her face. She whispers in his ear, "I love you."

Squall intercepts her lips. When the kiss is broken he replies, "I love you too."

Fatigue takes over Rinoa's body as she falls into a deep sleep. Squall picks her up carefully, gives Irvine and Zell instructions, and then leaves to take Rinoa to the infirmary.

**A/N: Okay, now it's really over, what do you think? Please, Please, Please, R&R. Let me know what you think of the whole thing. Rinoa**


End file.
